


La fille dans la tour

by Liskysun (HoneyFlake)



Category: RWBY
Genre: my own version of the story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFlake/pseuds/Liskysun
Summary: Salem et Ozpin, deux ennemis mortels  dont nous ne connaissons pas l'histoire...Jusqu'à maintenant.





	La fille dans la tour

Il était une fois...une jeune fille seule qui vivait dans une tour.  
Son nom était Salem.

 

Cela faisait longtemps que Salem n'avait plus vu le soleil. Du monde extérieur, du 'vrai' monde,elle avait quasiment tout oublié. Les seuls souvenirs qui ne risquaient pas de disparaître étaient eux dans les livres. Et les quelques visiteurs qu'elle recevait.

Salem était une belle femme, de beaux cheveux blonds clairs, une partie nouée en chignon et le reste tombant sur ses épaules et des yeux clairs comme un ciel d'été. Oui, elle était belle. Sa famille l'aimait. Mais ils devaient l'aimer de loin.  
Une malédiction pesait sur ses épaules. La jeune femme avait le don -ou la malédiction- de diriger les Grimms, ces créatures sans âmes et désireuses de détruire l'humanité.

«Une telle chose n'aurait pas dû se produire. Votre fille ne devrait pas pouvoir faire ça.»

C'était plus ou moins ainsi ce qu'avait dit le Roi, sa majesté, qui dirigeait le royaume de Vale la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

I:

Il était venu un jour, sans prévenir, sans envoyer de missives, ou de hérauts. Non.  
Il était venu, une matinée de printemps semblable à toute les autres, sur son cheval blanc.  
En voyant l'homme qui allait devenir l'être qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde -mais seulement quelques décennies plus tard, une haine qui allait la ronger pendant des millénaires-, Salem songea qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop aux illustrations de ces fameux princes charmants, ceux qui étaient sensés arracher les jeunes filles à leurs vies mornes et ennuyeuses.  
Salem s'en méfiait.  
Ce ne fut pas elle qui ouvrit au Roi, elle n'était pas chez elle à ce moment la.  
Le moment où tout bascula.  
Le moment que Salem souhaita mille fois annuler. Revenir en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, elle entendait du bruit venant de la pièce principale. Elle eut la surprise de voir ses parents réunis, avec son frère et ses deux petites sœurs qui fixaient de leurs grands yeux l'étranger.

Le village où vivait Salem recevait peu d'informations, la faute aux Grimms qui interceptaient la plupart des messages. Cependant, quelques uns, les plus importants, arrivaient toujours à destination. Comme les portraits officiels de l'actuel régent.

Salem crût être victime d'une hallucination. Cela ne pouvait pas être le roi qui se tenait là, dans sa maison. Elle resta debout, fixant alternativement l'étranger qui ne pouvait pas être le roi et ses parents qui la fixaient en retour, le visage plus grave que jamais.  
Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été victime de sa propre surprise, peut-être aurait-elle aperçu le changement de posture chez l'homme, ses mains se crispant légèrement sur le bois de la table, son regard se faisant...calculateur. Un sourire aimable se dessina sur son visage et il se leva, tendant la main vers Salem, avant même que les parents n'aient pu bouger.  
«- Enchanté, tu dois être Salem je suppose? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.»

Ces mots, Salem se les repassaient souvent en boucle dans son esprit, tentant d'y déceler une once de chaleur humaine. En vain.  
Elle observa la posture de l'homme. Il se tenait droit, les épaules rejetées en arrière, le menton haut. Pas de doute permis, il était bien un noble, et ces vêtements délicats, le pommeau ouvragé son sceptre -ou une canne?- le prouvait.  
Méfiante, elle attrapa la main que lui tendait le roi et la serra brièvement, en lâchant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
«- Je suis désolée mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Vous êtes?»

Rien que le pour la surprise sur le visage du roi, Salem ne regretta pas son sarcasme. Malgré l'exclamation offensé de ses parents et de son frère.

«- Salem! Excusez la, votre Majesté, elle n'est pas sérieuse…  
\- Ce n'est rien, j'apprécie l'humour, rassura le dirigeant. Appelez moi Ozrion, cela sera plus simple et une longue discussion s'annonce. Mademoiselle, asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Vous êtes chez vous après tout.»

Si Salem était bien chez elle, ce n'en était pas pour autant elle qui décidait, compris la jeune femme en prenant place.  
Le roi Ozrion en fit de même, s'asseyant en bout de table, ses mains gantées croisées sous son visage.  
«- Je ne compte pas perdre de temps, déclara-t-l en guise d'introduction. Je suis ici à cause de vos… capacités peu naturelles, mademoiselle.»

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la famille. Dans le village, tous le monde savait que Salem avait ces capacités, et au lieu d'être une source d’ostracisation, les villageois lui en étaient reconnaissant car avec Salem, les monstres évitaient de s'en prendre aux récoltes et habitants. Ce n'était pas vraiment gardé secret, il n'était donc sans doute pas surprenant que cela ait fini par remonter aux oreilles du roi. Salem prit les devants.

«- Majesté,je vous promets que je ne sais pas comment je fais ça. Je ne fais pas de mal..!  
\- Je te crois, Salem. Mais laisse moi te poser quelques questions.. Depuis quand as-tu cette...Capacité. Est-ce inné,as-tu découvert cela par hasard? Il y a-t-il eu un événement particulier…?»

La jeune femme chercha du renfort parmi ses parents qui hochaient doucement la tête, l'encourageant à dire la vérité.  
«- Je n'en sais que trop rien, sir. Parfois j'ai l'impression de savoir faire ça depuis toujours...mais en vérité j'ai découvert que je pouvais faire ça il y a quelques années, alors que je me remettais d'une maladie inconnue.  
\- Une maladie inconnue? Peux-tu m'en dire plus?  
\- Mhh, je ne m'en souviens plus trop..J'avais juste été atteinte d'une fièvre… J'ai été clouée au lit pendant plusieurs jours…  
\- On ne savait pas si Salem allait s'en sortir, intervint la mère, le visage inquiet, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Cette maladie lui est tombée pour ainsi dire sans prévenir..Et depuis elle n'a plus jamais été malade.  
\- C'est vrai? Tu n'as plus jamais été malade? S'enquit Ozrion en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Jamais… Je..Je ne ressens plus de sensations, également...Le chaud, le froid…»

Le roi se leva et arpenta la pièce, les mains croisées derrière le dos, la mine soucieuse. Il finit par se tourner vers la jeune femme, le visage marqué par la préoccupation.  
\- Salem..ressens-tu toujours des émotions? Des sentiments? Peux-tu sentir les émotions des autres?»

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle détourna le regard, ne s'y attendant pas. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Elle ne répondit pas. Le silence ne convint apparemment pas comme réponse puisqu'il se mit devant Salem, ses mains posées sur le pommeau de son sceptre planté juste devant lui. Sa posture imposait le respect et l'obéissance de manière brute.

«-Réponds. J'ai besoin d'en être sûr.  
\- Non! Oui! Elle se força à respirer et se rassit, s'étant brusquement levée sous le coup de la colère.  
Non, je ne peux plus ressentir des émotions et oui je peux sentir celles des autres! Cela vous convient-il, majesté?»

Le roi hocha la tête et demanda, la voix neutre.

«- Salem..Pourquoi t'énerve-tu? Et...tes yeux sont..rouges.»

Ce n'était pas une question, plus un constat.La jeune femme fit mine de chercher un miroir, et Ozrion tendit un miroir de poche, finement ouvragé. Salem l'attrapa sans un mot et s'observa. Le roi avait raison. Ses yeux étaient rouge. Mais pas...ce n'était pas comme si ses yeux étaient rouge à la place de l'habituelle couleur bleue. Non, 'était un qui faisait plus penser aux..Grimms. Un rouge qui semblait briller de manière dangereuse.  
Ozrion l'observait gravement à travers ses cheveux. Lentement, il énonça sa sentence irrévocable.  
«- Salem, tu ne dois plus utiliser ta magie. Tu ne peux plus rester ici. Tu dois partir aujourd'hui avec moi. Je te laisse une heure pour faire tes adieux.»

Et aussi simplement que ça, il tourna les talons, quittant la maison.

Le silence était de mise autour de la table de bois et personne n'osa parler. Finalement, l'une des petites sœurs de Salem se leva du banc et se jeta dans les jambes de sa sœur.  
«-Je veux pas que tu parte! Reste!  
\- Je voudrais bien...mais je ne crois pas avoir le choix…s soupira la jeune femme en regardant ses parents qui la fixaient, inquiets.  
\- Va rassembler tes affaires...Le roi ne semble pas vouloir négocier..»

Salem hocha la tête, perdue. Elle eut tôt fait de rassembler ses affaires. Elle ne possédait pas grand-chose, ses maigres possessions tenaient dans un sac de tissus. Lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier, dont les marches de bois l'avaient souvent fait tomber étant enfant, sa mère la serra dans ses bras, éplorée. Elle prit le visage de sa fille en coupe et colla son front contre le sien.  
«- Pardonne moi Salem..Je devrais agir comme une mère..je devrais protester...»

Salem recula et sourit. Un sourire pour masquer sa colère. Sa frustrations, sa peur.  
«- Je sais. Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir? Ce n'était rien de plus que les manigances d'un roi qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de s'expliquer à ses sujets. Pourquoi aurait-il dû s'expliquer quand il n'avait qu'à ordonner?

Très exactement une heure après qu'il eut prévenu la famille, le roi revint. Son visage était neutre, et Salem constata avec aigreur qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de remords à arracher une fille à ses parents. Elle hocha la tête en sa direction et s'accroupit auprès des jumelles.  
«- Faites attention. Soyez sages..Mais pas trop.. Vous allez me manquer. Je reviendrais vous voir.»  
La jeune femme ne croyait cependant pas ses propres mots, Ozrion n'avait pas fat allusion à un quelconque droit de visite. Elle garda cette triste pensée pour elle et fit une brève accolade à son frère qui la fixait tristement. Elle décela une rage muette. Qui était loin d'égaler la sienne. Elle secoua doucement la tête, comme pour le dissuader. Il réprima un froncement de sourcil et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.  
«- Fais attention.»  
Et finalement, ses parents la serrèrent dans leurs bras, désespérés, s'excusant à voix basse, des trémolos dans la voix et des larmes dans les yeux. Salem recula, fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que la dernière image que ses parents aient d'elle soit celle d'elle en train de pleurer. Elle soupira profondément et ouvrit les yeux, contemplant sa famille.

«- Je vous aime.»

Et elle tourna les talons, rejoignant le roi, ralentissant peine arrivée à sa hauteur.

«- On peut y aller.»

Et sans un mot, ils s'en allèrent.  
La famille resta là, choquée. En l'espace d'une matinée, ils avaient reçus la visite du roi et perdus leurs fille.  
Les derniers mots prononcés par Salem résonnaient dans leurs esprits. Ils souhaitaient pouvoir s'en souvenir; mais l'histoire retiendra les yeux rouges brûlants avec lesquels Salem avait prononcé ses adieux.

II:

Désormais, Salem vivait dans une tour, dans un château. La tour ne manquait de rien, livres, nourriture distractions… Mais plus que jamais, Salem se sentait seule. Ozrion venait parfois la voir, l'observait silencieusement et lui apprenait les choses du monde. Ironiquement, plus elle en apprenait sur le monde, plus Salem se sentait loin du monde. Ozrion était très secret sur lui même.  
Il lui enseignait la magie. Lui même. Pas sa magie, pas celle des Grimms. Un autre type de magie. Plus vaste. Tellement plus vaste, qui offrait tellement de possibilités. Le roi lui enseignait lui même.  
Salem avait eu du mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant qu'il savait utiliser la magie. En remarquant sa surprise, Ozrion avait souris.  
«- Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir utiliser la magie, Salem. Tous le monde peut l'apprendre. Même si ils n'auront jamais notre puissance ou notre dextérité.  
\- Notre?  
\- Oui. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis le meilleur. J'ai longtemps étudié la magie. Mais toi Salem, tu m'intrigues. Tu as un contrôle sur la magie que je ne m'explique pas vraiment… Tu ne l'a jamais apprise et pourtant tu as une maîtrise qui ferait pâlir de jalousie le meilleur des mages.  
\- Donc vous? Puisque vous dîtes être le meilleur.  
\- J'ai dit ça? Ozrion eut un bref sourire. Et bien, le second meilleur alors.»

Et le roi parti sur ces mots, laissant de nouveaux Salem seule.  
Si seulement elle avait eu un quelconque moyen de mesure du temps. Mais elle n'avait rien de tel, et sa tour ne possédait aucunes horloges. Lorsqu'elle avait interrogé le roi, il avait simplement rigolé et expliqué qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Il avait ajouté qu'il savait toujours quel jour et quelle heure il était, et qu'il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour tous le monde. Et il repartait.

 

La solitude rendait Salem amère. Elle devenait désespérée de n'avoir aucunes nouvelles du monde extérieur. De n'avoir aucunes compagnies. Si au début, les premiers jours après qu'elle se fut installée dans la tour, des domestiques étaient parfois venus, -pour lui apporter le déjeuner, pour récupérer les vêtements sales-, maintenant, elle ne voyait personne hormis Ozrion.  
Il restait parfois quelques minutes, parfois des heures. Il lui apprenait la magie, -tous les types de magie sauf celle liés aux Grimms.

Un jour, après une séance qui s'était révélée plutôt fructueuse, Ozrion lui demanda.  
«- Cela fait un an que tu es ici ; Quelque chose te ferait plaisir?»

Un an? Déjà? Ou bien à peine un an? Salem n'aurait su dire si le temps s'était écoulé vite ou au contraire, lentement, comme si les jours s'égrenaient lentement, à l'image d'un sablier dont les grains de sable tombent un par un. Parfois, elle arrivait à se convaincre qu'elle ne sentait pas le temps passer.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.  
«- Pourrais-je...avoir des nouvelles de ma famille..? Ou bien..Je voudrais avoir un peu de compagnie. Oh, pas nécessairement une compagnie humaine, s'empressa de préciser la jeune femme en voyant le roi ouvrir la bouche, peut-être un animal? J'aime beaucoup les chats.»

Le roi accepta. Il expliqua qu'il ne savait rien sur sa famille et qu'il enverrait un soldat pour s'enquérir de leur état.  
Le jour suivant sa requête, Salem obtint un chaton. Un chat racé, au long poils soyeux, gris sombre. Elle ne le nomma pas, n'arrivant pas se décider.  
La compagnie du félin la distrayait. Un peu. Dès que Ozrion partait, Salem expérimentait.  
Elle prenait l'animal et usait de la magie. Pas la magie que lui enseignait le roi. Non, sa magie, une magie plus instinctive, plus sombre.  
Elle posa la paume de sa main sur la tête du chat.  
Le félin miaula, sembla vouloir bouger, en vain. Sa fourrure virait noir et semblait se densifier. Salem sentait son pouvoir s'affermir sur l'animal. Elle retira cependant sa main. La fourrure redevint normale, reprenant la couleur grise.  
Le chat respirait avec difficulté et la jeune femme le caressa distraitement quelques secondes.  
Intéressant.  
Peut-être devrait-elle pousser l'expérience, mais elle ne voulait pas que le chat en meure. Il était agréable.  
Elle s'interrogea ensuite sur la morale de son action.  
Elle venait de pratiquement transformer un chat en Grimm.  
D'accord. Était ce nécessairement mal?  
Ozrion lui avait expressément demander de ne plus user de cette magie, certes, mais e qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas?  
Salem était d'un naturel curieux, elle voulait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire de cette magie innée qui la liait aux Grimms. Et pour ça, elle devait interroger Ozrion. Il savait forcément de choses sur ces créatures.  
Ainsi, lorsque le roi vint la voir, elle l'attendait, deux tasses de thés devant elle, sur la table basse.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil, étonné. Salem faisait rarement du thé. Il s'assit et observa la jeune femme. Elle s'assit également et pris une tasse.  
«- Je veux en savoir plus sur les Grimms.»

Ozrion failli en lâcher sa tasse. Il examina plus attentivement le visage de Salem. Son expression était neutre mais il distinguait dans son regard une étincelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Prudemment, il demanda.  
«- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt?  
\- J'aime savoir. Selon un de vos livres, le savoir est le pouvoir, la connaissance permet de sortir de la misère.  
\- …  
\- ..Un autre de vos livres dit également qu'il faut connaître ces ennemis, n'est ce pas, tenta Salem, soucieuse de le convaincre. Je veux en savoir plus sur eux car nous ne savons que peu de choses sur eux. De plus, je suis liée à eux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus.»

Le roi hésita puis soupira. Il claqua des doigts et deux gros livres apparurent sur la table, les couvertures poussiéreuses, les pages semblant prêtes à s'effriter à tout instant. Ozrion passa une mains gantée dessus et fit la moue.  
«- Ils sont abîmés, le moindre choc les déchireraient. Ils sont rédigés dans un langage ancien que tu ne comprendrais pas. Laisse moi juste...»  
Il repassa une main, entourée d'un aura verte. Les couleurs délavées de la couverture des livres regagnèrent leur éclat, la tranche se répara, se redressant comme un soldat au garde à vous, et les signes semblèrent se distordre pur devenir des caractères lisibles.  
Salem admira un instant la prouesse magique de son...mentor? Elle ne savait pas trop quelle état sa relation par rapport au roi. Il n'avait pas seulement altéré l'état du livre en remontant le temps -ce qui était déjà un exploit, seuls les plus doués pouvaient faire ça- mais il avait modifié le livre en profondeur, en traduisant le livre. Il en avait changé le sens. D'un simple mouvement de main. Salem pouvait juste changer l'état de l'eau. Pour l'instant. La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, une sensation l'étreignant, la première depuis longtemps. Outre l'ennuie, elle ne ressentait rien, et maintenant il lui semblai sentir une envie de se dépasser. D'être meilleure qu'Ozrion. Un sentiment de compétition.

Elle attrapa le premier livre, le cala sur ses genoux et fixa le roi de ses yeux pâles.  
«- Qui suis je pour vous? Répondez moi. Ne partez pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez arraché à ma famille. Dont je n'ai toujours aucunes nouvelles.»

Ozrion la fixa, interdit. Il eut un mince sourire.  
«- Tu es une amie. Et ne te méprends pas, je ne t'ai pas arraché à ta famille par plaisir, mais parce que ton..Don aurait pu finir par te mettre en danger, toi et famille. Tu te souviens de la première règle que je t'ai apprise?  
\- On doit maîtriser la magie avant de l'utiliser. Si on ne la connais pas, elle est dangereuse.  
\- Bien. Réalise bien que c'est valable pour la magie 'normale' , alors pour ta magie, qui est des plus inhabituelles, tu comprends bien que je devais..t'avoir à l’œil.  
\- Mais je me maîtrise! Je veux dire, jamais je n'ai été submergée par ma magie..lorsque je l'utilisais.»

Ozrion l'observa une fois de plus, le visage impassible. Il hocha la tête et la leva, comme pour regarder le ciel. Chose compliquée dans la mesure où ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Il se leva, finissant sa tasse.

«- Il est tard, je dois y aller. Merci pour le thé.»

Et avant que Salem ait pu dire quoique se soit, le roi était partis. La jeune femme soupira, amère. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé les réponses à ses questions.  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux livres qui attendaient patiemment et soupira. Si Ozrion ne voulait pas lui donner des réponses de vives voix, alors elle les trouveraient elle même. Elle leva une main, faisant apparaître une boule de flamme pour la réchauffer et l'éclairer et commença sa lecture.  
Elle ne lâcha pas le livre avant de l'avoir finis, c'est-à-dire le lendemain matin. Ce fut l'inutilité de sa boule de feu qui lui fit réaliser qu'il faisait désormais jour. Elle contempla un moment la dernière page du livre et se leva, d'un mouvement mécanique, ses muscles grinçant, n'appréciant pas de devoir bouger après être resté immobiles dans une même position pendant une dizaine d'heures.  
Elle se dirigea vers le balcon de sa tour et inspira profondément l'air frais du matin qui venait frôler la peau nue de ses épaules.  
Préoccupée, elle fixait les couleurs pourpres de l'aube. Les Grimms auraient été crées, selon les récits anciens, par le dieu de la destruction,Ikol en acte de vengeance contre son frère, le dieu Gonus.  
Salem n'y croyait pas. C'était une religion oubliée, et plus personne ne croyait en ces anciennes divinités. Comment un Être oublié et n'ayant peut-être jamais existé aurait-il pu créer des créatures bien réelles?  
Dubitative, Salem ne vit que trop tard le Nevermore qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle ne le vit que réellement lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres, il rugit et la fixait de ses yeux incandescents.  
Elle le fixa en retour, silencieuse et peu impressionnée.  
Elle tendit lentement une main et d'une voix calme, ordonna.  
«- Ne bouge plus. Pose toi. Obéis.»

Et le Grimm obéit. Il battit une dernière fois des ailes et se posa sur le balcon, ses larges ailes repliées contre son corps.  
Salem l'observa. Et maintenant? Elle ne ressentait aucunes peur face à l'animal. Et elle savait quoi faire.  
Elle leva encore une fois la main, à une trentaine de centimètres du bec acéré du monstre. Monstre qui ne broncha pas, ne faisant pas de geste indiquant qu'il allait mordre.  
Elle effleura le crâne l'oiseau et sentit comme une connexion, faute de meilleur termes, s'établir entre elle et la bête. Prise d'une intuition, elle recula et ferma les yeux.  
Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle voyait. A travers le regard rouge de la bête. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Des expériences s'imposent, songea la femme.

Et une fois de plus, elle s'immisça dans l'esprit de la bête, voyant par ses yeux, sentant par ses narines.  
Ressentant au travers du Grimm.  
Es émotions qu'elle éprouvait… C'était bien plus fort, plus intense plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant.  
Salem sentait tout. Elle ne voyait pas les autres humains dans le palais mas les devinait. Faiblement, certes, mais elle les devinait. Elle supposa que c'était sa magie plus 'normale' qui lui permettait de localiser les autres personnes. Les Grimms ne savent où sont les gens que lorsqu'ils ressentent des émotions fortes..  
D'ailleurs...Au niveau de ce que Salem supposa être les cuisines de part la haleurs qui s'en émettait et les serviteurs qui s'affairaient -elle n'avait à vrai dire jamais vu autre chose du château que sa tour, elle était obligée de supposer-, elle sentit une colère naître.  
Que c'est bon…  
Toujours reliée au Grimms et ne s'en rendant plus vraiment compte, Salem goûtait.  
Elle goûtait cette délicieuse colère. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de trouver que la colère avait une saveur si… parfaite. Elle l'était et puis c'est tout.  
Dieux si de loin cette colère sentait bon alors de près..si on goûtait à même la chair..  
Salem ne chercha pas à réprimer le frisson qui parcouru son corps.  
Elle se sentait tellement...Vivante.

Sans trop s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle retira Salem retira sa main du nevermore.  
Aussitôt, la sensation se dissipa, laissant Salem retrouver ses sens humains.  
Quelle désillusion.  
C'était..fade.  
Elle trouva ben un léger inconfort, une certaine perversion, à éprouver ce genre de pensées.  
Était ce réellement sa faute..?  
Oui.  
Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as voulu expérimenter ta propre magie. Ozrion dit que l'on doit faire ça.  
Le roi n'approuverait pas.  
Le roi n'est pas là.

Pas faux, songea Salem. Le roi n'était pas là. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas le blesser, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle se tourna vers le Grimm qu n'avait pas bougé. Elle fit un geste négligent de la main, comme elle s'imaginait Ozrion faisant disposer ses domestiques.  
Elle ne quitta pas le volatile du regard alors qu'il s'envolait, elle ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il fut à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, pas plus que lorsqu'il fut à plusieurs centaines de mètres, réduit à un point sombre dans l'horizon.  
Elle essaya de se connecter à lui une fois de plus, mais la distance était trop importante.  
Tant pis, elle s’entraînerait jusqu'à y arriver.  
Elle retourna dans sa tour.

 

Le temps passait.  
Salem n'aurait sût dire depuis combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu le roi.  
Seule.  
Elle demeurait seule.  
Sans rien pour remarquer la lueur rouge dans ses yeux ou la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau.

Elle continuait ses expérimentations, s'aventurant de plus en plus loin dans un domaine qui la pervertissait un peu plus chaque jours.  
Est-ce que Salem s'en rendait compte?  
Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

-ce n'est pas une histoire à suspense. Nous connaissons la fin.Vous et moi savons comment cela va se finir. Ce n'est pas à propos de la destination. C'est à propos du voyage-

Un jour, le petit chat tomba malade.

Salem s'était attaché au félin.  
Quel mal y avait-il à tenter de le sauver?  
Il pourrait en mourir, si je fais ça.  
Il va mourir si tu ne fais rien. Personne n'est là pour le soigner. C'est à toi de le faire.  
…  
J'ai raison.

C'était un constat. Une affirmation. Un fait. Alors Salem essaya. Son contrôle sur les Grimms et ce qui les constituaient s'était grandement amélioré. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur la tête du chat, laissant comme infuser son pouvoir, lentement, très lentement, pour ne pas apporter un changement trop significatif à l'animal en une seule fois.  
Avec une patience quasi-chirurgicale, elle laissa son pouvoir s'infiltrer, modifiant la structure de l'animal.  
Elle faisait quelques pauses, pour examiner si tout allait bien.  
Tout semblait bien aller.  
Elle continua.  
A la fin, ce n'était plus un chat.  
C'était un Grimm.  
Il demeurait étendu, silencieux.  
Peut-être devait-elle lui donner comme une impulsion?  
Une fois encore, elle posa ses mains sur la fourrure désormais noire et s'immisça dans ses pensées.  
Une fois de plus, elle fut enivrée par les sensations grimmesques.  
Elle resta un moment à se perdre dans le palais, via les pouvoirs du Grimm, sentant et ressentait les émotions et ressentiments des habitants du château. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une présence s'approcher de sa tour.  
Ozrion.  
Pff. Toujours là pour gâcher la fête.  
Salem ne chercha pas à répliquer et prit délicatement l'ancien chat et le déposa sur le balcon, fermant la porte-fenêtre, puis retournant précipitamment ouvrir la porte.

Elle fut surprise de voir le roi aussi..fatigué?  
Ce n'était pas au niveau physique. Il avait toujours son beau visage qui ne semblait avoir pris une ride depuis le jour où il l'avait emmené dans cette maudite tour.  
Mais dans ses yeux..Ce n'était plus pareil.  
Salem désigna les fauteuils près de la cheminée, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.  
«-Vous semblez fatigué.  
-L'art de la politique est parfois plus épuisant que la magie.  
\- …»

Un silence un peu inconfortable s'installa. Ozrion attrapa une tasse et regarda la pièce circulaire.  
«- Le chat n'est pas là? D'ordinaire il accort pour avoir du lait.  
\- Je crois qu'il est en train de dormir, mentit placidement Salem. Dites, avez-vous des nouvelles de ma famille?»

Le roi parut embarrassé.  
«- Pas vraiment. A vrai dire, mes serviteurs ne les ont pas trouvés. Ils ont dû déménager. Je suis désolé.»

Salem resta interdite. Sa famille? Déménager? Impossible. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux semblaient disparaître peu à peu, se dissolvant lentement, mais elle savait que sa famille était casanière. Ils avaient horreur du changement. Elle savait que sa mère tenait beaucoup trop à sa maison, qui état le logis familial. Son père avait également sa famille dans son village. Son frère courtisait une fille du village depuis longtemps, il l'aimait. Jamais il ne serait parti comme ça.  
Elle fixa Ozrion.

«-En êtes-vous sûrs? Ils ne sont pas du type à déménager.  
-Oui, j'en suis sûr, répliqua sèchement l'homme. Il se reprit. Désolé, je suis fatigué. Je viendrais te voir demain. J'ai une surprise.»

Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa, n'ayant même pas finis sa tasse qui fumait encore.  
La jeune femme regarder la porte se refermer doucement et se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers le balcon. Le chat-grimm y était toujours. Elle le caressa distraitement, songeuse.  
Il a mentit. Il sait où ils sont.  
Je ne peux rien y faire.  
Toi aussi, tu mens. Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire.  
Il y a une première fois à tout.

Pas faux. Encore une fois. Elle ferma les yeux et étendit les bras devant elle, appelant.  
Qui appelait-elle? Un sourire presque cruel s'inscrit sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte.  
Un nevermore apparut bientôt.  
Parfait. Le plus 'pratique'.  
Le nevermore se posa et Salem posa sa main sur la tête.

Va à cet endroit. Trouve cette famille. Ne les attaque pas. Donne moi de leurs nouvelle. Va.

Elle lui avait transmit des images de ses parents, son frère et ses sœurs.  
Elle détacha une plume pour garder un lien avec le Grimm.

Salem retourna s'asseoir, la plume dans les mains, les yeux fermés et observant le voyage du nevermore à travers ses yeux.  
Elle sentait le vent contre son visage, elle sentait l'odeur de la nature.  
Et plus important encore, elle sentait les émotions au travers du Grimm.  
Le voyage dura quelques heures.  
Enfin arrivé, la partie difficile commençait: faire en sorte d'obtenir les réponses sans que le Grimm ne se fasse tuer.  
Le nevermore erra un moment avant d'arriver à la maison où Salem avait passé son enfance. Du bruit en provenait.  
Je savais qu'il mentait. Ils sont toujours là.  
Salem pressa le Grimm pour qu'il avance un peu plus et entende les discussions. Il obéit sans discuter.  
Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre les voix, elles étaient comme étouffées.  
Peut-être que les Grimms ont une mauvaise ouïe.  
Peut-être. Mais c'est pas le plus important. Il faut comprendre ce qui est dit.

Salem eut du mal, mais elle y arriva. Elle finit par distinguer les voix et e qu'elles disaient.  
Étrange. C'était des voix masculines mais qui ne ressemblaient en rien à celles de son père ou de son frère.  
Elle se concentra pour entendre mieux ce dont ils parlaient, serrant la plume dans ses mains jusqu'à la tordre de nervosité.  
[«- On doit emmener ça où?  
-Je sais pas. Z'ont pas laissés d'indications.  
-Mince..On pourrait donner ça à leur famille..  
-Ouais...quand même...C'est moche… D'abord ils perdent leur fille aînée, et ensuite, une des plus jeunes…  
-Ouais..Je comprends qu'ils soient partis...La douleur étai trop grande..Eh, fais gaffe! T'as failli me bousiller le pied!]

Salem ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Partis ? Ils avaient perdu..  
Elle pressa le Grimm de contourner la maison, cherchant…  
Là!  
C'était une tombe.

Salem sentit..elle ne sentait plus rien.  
Ce n'était même pas cette sensation de vide, dont certains parlaient, non, vraiment, elle ne sentait rien.  
Rien hormis une haine envers Ozrion.  
Il lui avait menti en disant qu'il ne savait pas où sa famille était partie. Ni pourquoi.  
Elle serra le poing brisant la plume noire, ne se rendant pas compte du rouge de ses yeux, des veines toutes aussi rouges qui s'inscrivaient dans sa peau. Qui s'en souciait?  
Ozrion avait une surprise pour elle le lendemain?  
Soit. Elle avait également une surprise pour lui.  
Pleine d'une colère froide, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, fixant la plume brisée.  
Le lendemain, le roi arriva tôt.  
Il semblait de bonne humeur et en meilleure forme que la veille.  
Il ne sembla pas remarquer la lueur assassine dans les yeux de Salem. Elle eut un sourire dénué de sincérité.  
«- Alors, cette surprise?»

Galant, il lui offrit son bras et désigna la porte.  
«- Allons prendre l'air, veux-tu?»

Un souvenir lui revint. Comme la fois où Ozrion lui avait proposé de s'asseoir dans sa maison. Une proposition qui ressemblait plus à un ordre.  
Elle hocha la tête, désireuse malgré elle de prendre l'air autre que sur son balcon ou que via les Grimms.  
Alors qu'ils marchaient, parmi les serviteurs qui baissaient respectueusement le regard devant le roi, ce dernier parlait.  
«- Il me semble que je te dois des explications, Salem.  
\- Ah bon? Elle camoufla avec difficulté le ton sarcastique de sa voix.  
\- Oui, il est..possible que j'ai été un peu injuste, en ne révélant pas les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai fait venir ici.  
\- Vous aviez dit que c'était à cause de..ma particularité, releva la jeune femme.  
\- Oui..mais pas seulement, avoua Ozrion alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les jardins. Comment t'expliquer ça..»

Il cherchait ses mots, alors qu'il indiqua du pommeau de son sceptre -qui lui faisait office de canne à certain moments- un bâtiment circulaire qui se trouvait au milieu des jardins royaux.  
Ça ressemblait à un temple, avec ses colonnades stylisées en marbre blanc. Mais hormis lesdites colonnes, il n'y avait rien, c'était un bâtiment neutre. Le roi ouvrit la porte en passant la main devant une sorte de cadre.  
Un temple magique.  
Il la fit passer en première, la laissant admirer le lieu. C'était aussi neutre qu'à l'extérieur.  
Ozrion se retourna vers, mains croisées sur le sceptre.

«-Salem. Que dirais-tu que l'on échange quelques coups?»

La question la surprit mais elle n'en montra rien. Échanger quelques coups. Dans le jargon des magiciens, ça voulait souvent dire se prêter à un une bataille amicale -ou non- afin d'estimer le niveau magique, c'était considéré par beaucoup comme le meilleur moyen de progresser. Elle savait que le roi avait remporté tous ses duels. Elle haussa un sourcil.  
«- Il me semble que cela serait un peu déséquilibré. Vous avez de l'expérience, je n'en ai pas.  
\- Ne te sous-estime pas Salem, tu es l'élève la plus douée que j'ai jamais eu. Et il y a toujours une première fois à tout.  
\- Mais..pourquoi?»  
Le roi eut un sourire.  
«- Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, si tu le permets. En garde?»

Salem réfléchit. Pourquoi pas. Et puis, il y avait e sort qu'elle voulait tester. Elle n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant faute d'avoir un quelqu'un sur qui le lancer. Ozrion ferait l'affaire.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
«-En garde.»

Et elle commença, envoyant pour commencer une bourrasque.  
Qu'il évita facilement.  
Pas de soucis. Elle s'en doutait. Elle voulait juste voir comment il agissait.

Les coups s'échangèrent, inoffensifs au début, puis s'intensifia au fur et à mesure, chacun d'entre eux concentrés sur les attaques de l'autre.  
Lorsque Salem vit une ouverture lui dévoilant la tête d'Ozrion, elle n'hésita pas. Elle avança, esquivant des coups et plaçant ses mains sur les tempes, s'attirant la surprise du roi.  
Ce n'était pas interdit.  
«-πνεύμα!  
Et le vide se fit dans son esprit, pour permettre à l'esprit d'Ozrion d'apparaître.  
Elle ne fut pas déçue.  
Surtout pour les passages la concernant, qui provoquèrent en elle une grande colère.  
Elle retira ses mains, les serrant et l'énergie noire des Grimms l'entourant.  
«- C'était donc ça!  
\- Je..?  
\- Votre plan!Votre Faute! M'utiliser comme une arme? Je ne suis don qu'une arme? A votre aise!  
\- Salem, ce n'est pas..  
\- Ce que je crois? Oh que si, ça l'est!  
\- Salem..tu..ton visage..  
Il ne parvenait plus à cacher sa stupeur.  
\- Quoi? Ça ? Je sais, je sais. Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai pris grand soin de ce pouvoir que vous m'avez accordé, Ozrion.»

La pièce état emplie de ténèbres, et de la lumière apparaissait. Le tout donnait lieu à des visions épileptiques, laissant entrevoir le visage tordu par la folie de Salem, et celui désemparé du roi.

«- Salem, je..  
\- ''Je'', ''Je'', toujours ''je'', avec vous! C'est de votre faute si j'ai ces pouvoirs! Vous vouliez voir ce que ça donnerait un humain les maîtrisait? Voici la réponse!»

Elle se grimmifiait au fur et à mesure, la tornade sombre s'intensifiant et tentant vainement de détruire le temple. Ozrion essayait tout aussi vainement de se débattre, créant de la lumière au creux de sa main pour dissoudre les ombres qui s'approchaient de lui.  
Si Salem n'avait pas été trop prise par sa colère, elle aurait remarqué ce détail.  
Un détail, certes, mais significatif.  
La lumière était l'un des éléments les plus difficiles à faire apparaître, en raison de leur pureté, faisant que la création de et élément était souvent ardu et pompait une bonne partie de l'énergie du magicien qui l'utilisait.  
Un élément précieux et instable qui ne trouvait sa contrepartie que dans les Ténèbres.  
Le roi réussit à refermer ses mains sur celle de Salem, grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

«- Je reconnais que c'est de ma faute! Mais je voulais te protéger de ce pouvoir! Ce pouvoir te corrompt, Salem!»

La femme, dont les yeux rougeoyaient et dont la peau venait de prendre une fois de plus la pâleur cadavérique coutumière à l'usage de la magie sombre, le coin de sa bouche se tordit en un sourire froid.

«-Me corrompre? Voyons, je corrompt les choses désormais.»

Et la lutte continua, les mains d'Ozrion sur celles de Salem, essayant d'étouffer les ténèbres, leurs regards se croisant avec défiance. Salem crut déceler du regret dans celui du roi.  
Ozrion décela de la détermination. Elle voulait réellement le tuer.  
Leur lutte aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps, si les dieux eux même n'avaient pas décidés d'intervenir.

Une lumière apparut, plus brillante encore que celle d'Ozrion.  
D'autres Ténèbres apparurent, plus intenses que celles de Salem.

Elles n'étaient pas humaines, c'était certain. Salem et Ozrion se regardèrent, hésitant à lâcher prise.  
En même temps les entités levèrent la main.  
Assez!  
Les deux mages baissèrent les mains. Ozrion demanda.  
«-Qui êtes vous?»

Les entités ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Elles s'approchèrent, tournant autour de Salem et d'Ozrion sans bruit, d'un mouvement fluide, à leur faire tounrer la tête.

Je suis..  
...le Froid…  
… le Chaud..  
…. La Haine...  
..l'Amour…  
…le Négatif…  
...le Positif..  
…la Destruction…  
…la Création..  
… les Ténèbres…  
… la Lumière..

«- Les dieux des Anciens Temps», soufflèrent en même temps Ozrion et Salem.

Un chuintement ressemblant à un rire s'échappa des deux divinités. Leurs formes s'affinèrent pour devenir humanoïde, et tremblant, parfois masculine, parfois fémines.  
Leurs voix se superposaient, une féminine, une masculine.  
Le dieu des Ténèbres avait les yeux faits de lumières, qui semblaient éclairer tout ce qui tombait sous son regard.  
Le dieu de la Lumière avait un regard pareil à celui d'une nuit sans lune et étoiles, désespéramment sombre.  
Ils arrêtèrent de tourner autour des deux humains pour se poster devant la sortie du temple.

Félicitations. Vous avez été choisis pour nous représenter.  
«- Représenter? Pour quoi faire? Pourquoi? On ne..  
Chacun d'entre vous êtes uniques. Grâce à nous. Nous vous avons donnés ces dons.  
\- Mais..que c'était Ozrion qui m'avait..  
Certes. Mais si nous n'étions pas intervenus, ton corps n'aurait pas supporté et tu serais morte.  
\- Mais alors..Pourquoi? Demanda Ozrion, le visage fermé.  
Parce que...Les divinités se turent quelques secondes,ménageant le suspense parmi les deux humains comme une troupe de comédiens le fait avec son public, Nous voulons savoir qui a raison. Qui de la lumière ou des ténèbres est le plus puissant. Qui des humains ou des dieux. Vous allez nous représenter.  
Salem et Ozrion échangèrent un regard. Le roi lut dans celui de la femme une colère, bien qu'il ne sut pas en cet instant à qui elle était destinée. Lui savait vers qui il était en colère.  
«- Non.»  
Ils avaient parlé en même temps.  
«-Nous ne voulons pas nous détruire pour votre propre plaisir.»  
Chers Humains…  
La voix était râpeuse, et semblait déséquilibrée. Seul un des dieux parlait. Mais ils n'avaient pas moyen de savoir qui. Les dieux n'avaient pas de bouche. Le son résonnait simplement à leurs oreilles.  
Selon Ozrion, c'était Ikol, le dieu des Ténèbres, qui parlait.  
..Nous sommes ceux qui vous avons créés. Nous pourrions reprendre ce que nous avons créés.  
Mais nous sommes magnanimes. Rappelez vous. Nous ne vous avons pas poussés à vous disputer, à vous battre. Salem, je t'ai fait ce don et tu t'en servira. N'oublie jamais qu'Ozrion voulait t'utiliser comme une arme. Qu'il t'a menti.  
La colère reprit en puissance.  
Une autre voix reprit, plus lisse.  
..Ozrion, tu veux protéger l'humanité.Mais elle sera un obstacle à ta route. Son pouvoir va la  
perversifier si tu penses que ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui est dangereux, alors dans cent ans.. Dans mille ans..Dans dix milles ans..  
Ozrion hocha lentement la tête, comprenant.  
Ils se firent de nouveaux fae et les dieux reparlèrent une fois de plus en concert.  
...Mais ça ne sera pas dans cette vie la que vous vous battrez. Ozrion,tu mourras et te réincarneras tant que tu n'auras pas arrêté Salem..Tu garderas tes souvenirs et le rappel de ta mission..  
Une lumière mêlée de ténèbres se détacha des dieux pour aller frapper Ozrion, le renversant en arrière. Le désintégrant.  
Salem regarda sa chute s'étirer comme à l'infini. Son visage indiquait la surprise mais aucune douleur. Il ne devait pas avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il tendit la main pour attraper son sceptre au moment de toucher le sol. Il ne le toucha jamais.  
...Quand à toi, Salem…  
...Tu ne vieilliras pas, tu regarderas les autres vieillir et mourir sans jamais changer. Tu ne pourras pas découvrir le monde. Tu seras dans un château sans pouvoir en sortir…

Salem ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'en eut pas le temps la même lumière qui avait frappé Ozrion la toucha, la faisant tomber en arrière.  
Et durant sa chute, elle entendit pour la dernière fois la voix des dieux, scellant leur volontés.  
Ainsi soit-il.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux..Elle était effectivement dans un palais. Vide.  
Une colère froide l'habitait. Elle inspecta le château et essaya d'en sortir. Sans succès.  
Comment pouvait-elle tuer Ozrion si elle était condamnée à rester..Enfermer?  
Cette nouvelle prison la rendait malade.  
Elle avait changé de prison pour une autre.  
De la faute d'Ozrion.  
De la faute des dieux.  
Elle observa par les fenêtres teintées de rouge le paysage désolant qui s'offrait à elle et elle sut avec précision ce qu'elle allait faire.  
Elle allait accomplir la volonté des dieux.  
Elle tuerait Ozrion.  
Et elle tuerait les divinités des Ténèbres et de la Lumière.  
Son nom était Salem et un jours, elle commettrait un déicide. Elle serai la première à tuer les dieux.  
Je vais tuer les dieux.  
Je vais tuer les dieux.

Pour la première fois, Salem était en accord avec elle-même.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiouuu, c'était un morceau, n'est ce pas? Non? Bon. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je me suis rapidement relue, mais à vrai dire, je suis claquée -pratiquement 2 heures du matin quoi.  
> Donc voilà,une fic théorie sur l'épisode 3 du volume 6. J'ai donc conscience que ce que j'éris est faux mais..Je voulais juste faire partager ma vision des choses. J'ai finis la fic après avoir vu l'épisode, don j'ai essayé de minimiser la faute d'Oz -mais pas trop, sinon, où est l'intérêt? Et j'ai également été surprise de constater que j'aime bien écrire du point de vue de Salem.  
> Donc voilà pour ma première fic sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.  
> Et maintenant, bonne nuit!


End file.
